you bring light (and second chances)
by Deariemate
Summary: It's the first snow day of the year, and Henry's got some ideas about how to spend it. (About 2.5k words of unapologetic post-underworld Hood-Mills family fluff, I suppose.)


_A/N: This is my first Outlaw Queen work. (And thank you to my wonderful beta Gabi, who took time out of a busy school schedule to help me with this. You're the best, seriously!). Song lyrics are from A Fine Frenzy's "Avalanches." I was listening to that album a lot this weekend as I wrote this and enjoyed my own snow days. Enjoy! xoxoHannah_

* * *

 _ **Don't be scared of avalanches**_

 _ **Tucked up in my snowy branches, I will**_

 _ **And look how well the gray wolf dances**_

 _ **You bring light and second chances**_

 _ **I will keep you safe**_

-x-

The sound of the front door slamming shut wakes Robin from sleep. His eyes open slowly to focus on his newborn daughter, Nora, sleeping soundly next to him.

They'd found her name while pouring through baby name books at the library one afternoon. After what seemed like hours, Regina's polished fingernail finally landed on Nora, and Robin knew that it was the right name the second he heard her say it.

" _It means "light," she said._

 _Robin smiled and kissed Regina's forehead. "It's always darkest before the light of dawn, yes?"_

 _She smiled knowingly and then turned to look at the little one, asleep in her carrier. She rubbed the baby's belly, straightening out the fabric of her little pink onesie._

" _Welcome to the family, little Nora."_

-x-

It was late afternoon, and he'd only meant to put Nora down for her daily nap, when he found himself snuggling in next to her and dozing off. It was the first snow day of the year, and he couldn't help himself as the snow gently fell outside the window.

He hears Regina shout from somewhere in the house. "Henry Daniel Mills, you better not be tracking snow into this house-"

It had only been a couple of weeks since their return from the Underworld. Henry had been staying with them at Regina's house since, allowing his mother and Killian some much needed time alone after everything they'd been through. Storybrooke had remained relatively quiet since then, much to the relief of everyone in town.

As for their little family, they'd fallen into somewhat of a routine. Henry would walk with Roland to school every day (where Roland had been excited to make some new friends), and Robin would watch Nora as Regina resumed her position as Mayor. She only worked part time, and spent the rest of her time at home with Robin and their girl.

Today is a bit different, however, as the boys are off from school due to the snow. Robin spent most of the morning out in the woods with them, chopping wood to make a fire per Roland's request. Henry had been telling him about a tradition in this realm that involved roasting a fluffy white treat over the flames, and Roland had been aching to try them ever since. Robin didn't mind doing most of the work, if meant he could sit around a fire with those he loved most at the end of the day.

-x-

A sweet smell begins to drift through the house, no doubt the result of Regina's impeccable baking skills. Gingerly, so as not to wake Nora, Robin turns out of the bed and slips his feet into his slippers, standing to stretch and adjust his clothes. According to Henry, snow days were for staying inside and wearing what he called "pajamas" all day, and now that he's experiencing it, he has to agree that it is quite a comfortable way to live. At least for a day.

(Or two).

He pads down the stairs and walks into the kitchen as Regina places a tray of hot cinnamon buns on the counter, her back turned to him. She's wearing black pajama pants of her own and one of his blue tshirts, with her hair tousled and laying in waves to her shoulders. He takes a moment to indulge himself in the way she looks. She was beautiful no matter what she wore, but he especially loves her like this: comfortable, at ease, and happy. She only allows herself this at home, and he counts himself lucky to be able to witness it.

He walks behind her and snakes his arms around her waist, leaning in to nuzzle the soft skin at her neck. She's startled at first, but soon melts into his touch.

"Glad to see someone's finally awake," she says, smiling.

"Sorry, my love," he says. "That bed of ours is far too comfortable. It's a miracle we're ever able to get out of it."

"Among other reasons," she says, a hint of mischief on her tongue.

He hums in agreement and holds her tighter to his chest, lifting the hem of her shirt to trace circles on her hip. She sighs happily in reply, and he faintly hears movement from outside the kitchen in the foyer, but dismisses it to continue his work.

(He only realizes that he should have investigated the sound sooner, when he feels the cold, wet embrace of a snowball hard against his back).

After a couple minutes of chasing his son around the house, laughing and shouting, he finally manages to catch him in the living room, where Regina has settled down on the couch with a cup of earl grey and Henry on the floor next to her with a plate of cinnamon buns. The fire roars and crackles in the hearth as they all settle in.

"Now that we're all here," Henry says, taking a bite of gooey pastry. "I have an idea of how we could spend the rest of our snow day."

Regina raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Is that so?"

"Yep," he answers. "Mom, do you remember what we used to do when I was little and we had snow days?"

Regina smiles knowingly and leans down to ruffle her son's hair. "Of course I do. I just can't believe you're using the phrase 'when I was little' already…"

Henry shrugs. "Well, I am 13 now."

"I'm well aware of that," Regina sighs, leaning back on the couch. "But you'll always be my little prince. You're just going to have to learn to deal with that."

Henry smiles. "I know."

Robin watches the exchange between mother and son, and finds himself wondering what their life was like before Emma came to town, before the curse was broken. Regina had told him that it wasn't always easy, and that it was hard to raise a child on one's own (a feeling he knew all too well). But for the most part, their life together had been a happy one. That was, until things started to change in the town.

Watching their exchange now, one would never know that there was a time when Regina had lost her son's trust. She was light years away from being the Evil Queen she once was, and he had an inkling that Henry had a lot to do with that.

"Lad," Robin interjects, "what was it that you wanted to do?"

"Oh!" Henry laughs. "Sorry. Okay, well, when I was little-probably about Roland's age, we would build pillow forts when it snowed outside. It was kind of a tradition. We haven't done it in a long time though, what with all the realm travelling and curse breaking and such."

Roland looks up in interest. "Pillow... _forts_?" he questions.

"Yeah," Henry answers. "It's kind of like building a tent inside the house, but you can only use things you find around the house...like blankets and pillows and stuff."

"Tent making, you say?" Robin says with an excited smile, rubbing his hands together. "Roland, I do believe that a couple of former woodland-dwelling merry men could probably wipe the floor with these two when it comes to building a tent."

Regina looks up from her cup of tea, brows arching in shock. "Is that a challenge, Hood?"

Robin smiles and crosses his arms, a smug look stretching across his features. "What, are you scared, your Majesty?"

Regina leans forward to set her tea down on the glass coffee table. "It's you who should be scared, thief," she says. She leans back nonchalantly on the arm of the sofa and crosses her legs, but keeps her eyes fixed on Robin's. "I think you are severely underestimating me."

"We'll see about that," Robin says. "How about this- Roland and I versus you and Henry. Show us what you're made of. Winners get the satisfaction of knowing they are the superior tent makers."

Regina and Henry share a knowing look, and then she stands from the couch and stretches out her hand for him to shake. "Deal."

Robin gives her hand a firm shake, and then turns to Roland. "You ready, mate?"

Roland smiles excitedly, already looking around the room for things to use.

Henry sets his now empty plate on the table, and looks up to speak to Regina, an eager smile on his face. "Mom, you know what to do."

Regina was already on the move. "Yep!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention," warns Robin, "no magic allowed!"

Regina pokes her head back around the doorway. Her lips turn upwards as she scrunches her nose in confidence. "You forget, Hood, that we didn't always have magic in Storybrooke."

He could tell by the way she was smiling that she was up to something, and he couldn't wait to see what she had up her sleeve. Nevertheless, as she leaves the room to hunt for supplies, he finds himself wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

-x-

Half an hour later, Robin and Roland had constructed what they felt to be a pretty decent fort, by overturning the couch, propping up the pillows around it and laying a light sheet over the top to give them some space. Roland had even brought down some of his stuffed animals from his bedroom. He arranges the little foxes and rabbits around the tent and surveys his work.

"Daddy, it's just like our tents in the woods!"

Robin laughs. "That is is, lad. Though it is much more comfortable."

A few minutes pass, and he can still hear Regina and Henry moving about.

"Almost done out there?" Robin calls out.

Henry calls back. "Just about…"

A few minutes later, Henry tells them it's okay to come out and look.

Roland audibly gasps as they take in the sight- a pillow fort fit for royalty. Regina and Henry had used multiple pieces of furniture, including the coat rack, kitchen chairs, and bookshelves. Regina had placed the coat rack in the middle, and draped a large sheet over the top. They'd pulled it taut and tied ends of it to the curtain poles, as well as weighing down the other sides with heavy books on top of the shelves and chairs. It was tall enough for them both to stand up inside. Regina had added pillows and blankets to the floor, creating a cozy haven. Henry had even constructed a small doorway with a door constructed out of cardboard he'd pulled from the recycling bin.

"Can we come in?!" Roland asks, eager to see the inside.

Regina laughs from inside their tent. "Only when your father admits that his tent making skills pale in comparison to ours."

Roland pulls on Robin's shirt sleeve. "Daddy, say it!"

Robin smiles and sighs in defeat. "I, Robin of Locksley, hereby declare that Regina and Henry Mills are the best tent makers in all the realms."

Regina and Henry emerge from their tent victorious. Henry takes a bow and Regina chuckles, ruffling his hair again

"That is quite the honor," she says with a smile. "We've had a lot of practice...but yours is very nice, too!"

Robin knows she's saying it for Roland's sake, who had been very proud of his tent until he'd seen Henry's.

Regina walks over to Robin and Roland's tent as they all look on. "I love the way you've used our pillows," she says in admiration. "And the animals! Roland, were those your idea?"

Roland nods shyly and steps closer to Regina.

"What a wonderful idea," she says, kneeling down to his level. She picks up one of the red foxes and turns it over in her hands. "Our tent doesn't have any of these."

Roland smiles up at her. "You can borrow some for your tent, if you want."

Henry looks over at Regina. "Hey Mom, I have an even better idea."

Regina stands and smiles, handing the little fox to Roland. "I'm way ahead of you, Henry."

Seconds later (with a quick wave of her hands), Regina used her magic to combine the two tents, creating the biggest tent their house had ever known.

Roland squeals with delight, falling into the pile of blankets and pillows as Robin pulls Regina in for a hug. "Thank you," he whispers.

Regina smiles knowingly and kisses Robin's cheek before turning back to Roland to kneel in front of him.

"What do you think now?" she asks with a hopeful smile.

Roland smiles wide and throws his arms about Regina's neck, squeezing her tight. Regina laughs and holds him close, flooded with memories of when Henry was once that small.

Roland pulls back and nods happily. "I really like it, 'Gina. Thank you."

"Would you like to see something really special?" she asks him.

Roland nods and then Regina is holding out her hands between them, palms facing up towards the ceiling of their tent.

She closes her eyes and focuses on her magic, until little sparks of light are emerging from her palms. The little lights begin to float up and around them, lighting up the tent from the inside, as if they were surrounded by fireflies.

Roland and Henry look up in awe. "Woah…"

Regina turns to smile at Robin, but realizes that at some point, he'd stepped out of the tent.

"Robin?"

"Coming!" he answers from upstairs.

A moment later, he emerges into the tent again, holding Nora in his arms. He hands her to Regina with a smile.

"Aw, well hello there little one," Regina says lovingly. "That was quite a nap you had today, huh?"

Nora looks up a Regina and coos at her, before her eyes turn to the little lights floating above them.

"I didn't want her to miss this," Robin says.

Regina's smile turns up again and she looks at him with love in her eyes, grateful to have this incredibly thoughtful man in her life.

They settle down together among the pillows and blankets on the floor with little Nora between them, as Henry teaches Roland how to roast a marshmallow over the fire. The snow continues to fall outside, covering their world in peace and quiet unlike any Storybrooke had ever known. And with the settling of the snow, the Queen and her little family huddled together for warmth, taking ample time to enjoy the happy ending they'd all fought so hard to gain.


End file.
